Empty Hearts
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: "Hey, are you awake?" Springtrap has a talk with the future Golden Freddy about their future in the restaurant. And what to do about the Purple guy. Warning: This will be the most depressing thing I will ever write. Not to say it's depressing, it's just somber. Have fun with that.


**Okay, so this may be the saddest I will ever get with a fan fiction, but I really wanted to write this for my first Five Nights at Freddy's fiction. That's all I really have to say, except sorry for not updating my other fictions. I'm in a weird mood.**

 **Empty Hearts**

Hey. Hey, are you still awake?

I'm sorry about what happened to you. It's partly my fault. I should have stopped this a long time ago. Now look where we are. I don't know if the outcome would have been the same, but you know life is filled with a lot of what if's. I know that's no excuse though.

I heard one of the employees talking. They're going to lock us up. We're not going to exist to them. I think they're planning on starting over. You know, rebrand themselves and try to fool people into thinking that they're different people? I don't think it will work. Especially if he isn't stopped. He's not going to stop with you.

I saw the look in his eye when he used me. This isn't just something that he felt he had to do or wanted to do, this is something he _enjoys_ doing. It's like a game of perverse pleasure to him. I don't know what his state of mind is when he does this. I wish I could. I know, not much of an apology.

They're going to be boarding up the room tomorrow. This will be our last night in the rest of the restaurant, to do whatever we want, to smell the fresh air of freedom... to be remembered. Your previous life will always be remembered. But when you wake up tomorrow, you won't be yourself. I hope that doesn't scare you. Yes, you'll lose yourself and become one of us. But it won't be completely, or forever. I honestly don't know what will happen to you.

It kind of stinks that you'll be reborn only to have to sit in here and do nothing. My mechanical heart just races with rage and sorrow at the thought that I'm being used to cut you and others down in the prime of their life. I don't know how long we're going to be trapped in here, and it's all his fault.

Can I tell you something truthfully? I'm actually terrified. I don't know if I can stand being alone for so long. Being forgotten. Being unloved. Forever. Pretending we don't exist. And it's only going to get worse. I could cry if I had tears.

Hey, are you...? Oh, you're asleep. I don't blame you. I wish there was a way that you could just wake up tomorrow and fine everything back the way it was before this entire affair started.

...I'm going to get this guy. I'm going to save you and the others from your fates. And there's only one way that I know how. A way that will make me lose myself.

Someday he's going to come back. But it will be a long while. Probably many long years will pass us, but he's going to come back. And when he does, I'm going to end this once and for all. I will make him pay for what he's done. But the end of him will also be the end of me.

The moment he's gone, your souls will finally be released. You'll be able to rest in peace. That moment is a long way off, but I think it's something worth waiting for. I'll be able to watch that sweet, sweet moment, and then he'll consume me. I'm sorry I won't be able to join you, my friend.

I'm terrified of what will happen to me, but it's something I must do. Yes, you will be able to move on, but I won't. I'll become him. His evilness will overpower me, and I'll just be an empty shell for him to move around in. But it will be worth it. By the time he comes, we will be old and the place will be abandoned, and he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. Will I be able to go through with it? I know I should be the strong one, but when the time comes, I hope you'll give me strength.

Sleep well, Fredbear. Tomorrow it will be just the two of us. You'll be able to wander occasionally, but I will remain here for eternity. At least until he arrives. And then I'll be able to redeem what I have done. Take solace in the fact that one day you will be free. You will have vengeance. And you will truly rest forever. When you do, please, remember me. Remember me as Springtrap, the one who stayed behind. The one who will always remain trapped. The one who freed your souls.

 **The End.**


End file.
